


Told You I’d Ask You To Marry Me Someday (And Today Is The Day)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Told You I'd Love You Forever [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fabiano - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris had been planning on proposing to Fabio for a while, but it had to be perfect. He asked Sergio and Iker for help, but it wasn’t that helpful, because they kept making out every time one of them mentioned something remotely romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts).



> Basically lots of Fabiano fluff and yeah... Inspired by this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECRqF4BHkGk :)  
> Also this is dedicated to Jesesmorata because I talked about this fic with her and never actually managed to finish it... oops....

Cris had been planning on proposing to Fabio for a while, but it had to be perfect. He asked Sergio and Iker for help, but it wasn’t that helpful, because they kept making out every time one of them mentioned something remotely romantic. 

He ended up searching on google for ideas and stumbled upon an article about a guy who filmed himself proposing to his girlfriend every day for a year, without her knowing. Watching the video, Cris realised that he was crying because of how thoughtful it was.

That’s it! He would film a clip of him proposing every day for the next year and then take Fabio out on this exact day next year and show him the footage. 

Starting out right away, he picked up a piece of paper and wrote:

 

“Fabio, amor da minha vida, will you marry me?”

 

Taking his camera from the drawer of his desk, he picked up a bunch of books from the table to act as a tripod and sat down at the couch in the other end of his small home office. 

He knew that Fabio and the kids were out shopping for his birthday in a couple of days, so he was alone.  
Starting out the recording, he took a deep breath and started talking.

 

“Fabio, this might be a little weird, but I wanted to tell you that I love you. So much. Eu amo-te. I have tried to find the right way to do this for months, because I wanted it to be perfect so I’ve decided to show you how much I love you.

Do you remember the first date we went on, all those years ago? Well I do, I told you that I’d ask you to marry me someday, and I meant it. 

So this is that day. Day 1.”

 

Holding up the sign, he smiled goofily at the camera before shutting it off. Packing up the stuff, he heard the front door opening and the sound of running hyperactive kids filled the house. 

“Pai, where are you?” Junior yelled from the living room after a couple of minutes.

“In my office Juni!!” he yelled back, before remembering that Vitoria didn’t like it when they yelled in the house. 

“NO YELLING!!” Vitoria yelled as loud as she could before walking into his office and hiding under his desk. 

Sighing he walked out into the kitchen to find Fabio attempting to cook. 

-Day 4-

So far Cris had only filmed in his office when Fabio wasn’t home, but today, he wanted to do something to include some of the things that he knew Fabio loved, so he got in his car with the sign, this time just saying “Marry Me?”, and drove to a fox preservation, to film some of the baby foxes for his proposal. Fabio would be so happy when he saw the baby foxes next to his sign, that he was sure of. 

-Day 10-

Cris brought Junior to training with him because Vitoria was at her mother’s and Fabio was sick and he loved the team almost as much as Fabio and Cris did. Walking into the Bernabeu, Cris made him run around a bit as he filmed it. In the end, he lifted him up and filmed him and Junior together with the sign. Today it said “Eu Amo-Te, Casas Comigo?”

-Day 25- 

Trying to find some new places to film, Cris took Junior and Vitoria out on a drive to his and Fabio’s favourite place in Madrid, besides Estadío Bernabeu, Parque Del Buen Retiro (or just El Retiro). The park in the centre of Madrid had been the location of the date where Cris asked Fabio to be his boyfriend. 

He made the kids stand in front of the monument that were made in honour of Alonso the XII. He had always loved that place. With the lake in front of the sand coloured building, it was the perfect place to film for today. Vitoria and Junior held up the sign with the text “Daddy, Marry Pai?” on it. He smiled and stopped the recording when the kids ran of to get icecream.

-Day 59-

Every day Cris came up with something to keep the footage fun and loving, but today he was sick and couldn’t get to his sign or his camera, so he called up Iker when Fabio took a shower.

“Iker, I really need your help, but you can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Jeez, you make it sound like you want me to rob a bank. What’s up, buttercup?” Sergio yelled at Iker in the background that he wasn’t funny.

“I’m sick and can’t film my proposal to Fabio for today, so I wondered if you could do it for me? Just write a sign with the text marry me? And pose with Sese or something.”

“Hmm… Okay but only because it’s a freakishly cute idea and Fabio is gonna die when he sees it.”

“Thank you so much, Iker, I owe you one.”

“Bye sicky!!”

“Bye!!”

He leaned back into his pillow and pulled the blanket closer to his face, thankful that he had remembered to tell Iker his secret plan.

-Day 100-

Fabio was sitting on the floor, playing with Vitoria and their new kitty, Nyx. She was black with an orange dot over her right eye, and Vitoria being obsessed with Greek Mythology at the moment named her after the Goddess of the Night. 

They looked so cute that Cris couldn’t help but record it. He placed the sign on the backrest of their couch and started filming. Luckily Fabio didn’t notice anything. 

-Day 278-

It was late at night, and they had just returned home from an away game in Barcelona that they had lost. Cris blamed himself, so he went to take a long shower and film his proposal for today, since he hadn’t had the time before then. 

Fabio and him had planned to go to Madeira in a couple of weeks as he wanted to show the video to him in the place he loved the most, home. 

-Day 362-

With only a couple of days to go, Cris, Fabio, Vitoria and Junior boarded the plane to Portugal. The kids had been excited all week since they knew the real reason behind the trip, but they kept it quiet. 

Cris had used them to hold the sign a couple of times, because he wanted to show Fabio that he didn’t just want to marry him, he wanted to be a part of his daughter’s life too. 

When they arrived to the hotel, Vitoria pulled Cris aside and asked if she could hold the sign today.

-Day 365-

The video was done. Iker, Sergio, Pepe, Marcelo, Andreia, James, Gareth and Luka had arrived to help with the final touches and had been staying close by without Fabio knowing. 

Marcelo and him had come up with a plan for the final proposal and the location. They had chosen a spot at a seaside bar for the showing of the video. Marcelo had it on his iPad and would show it to Fabio when he showed up after being given clues by the others. 

Cris put on his suit and took a deep breath before walking down to the beach. The sun was setting and everything was perfect. Calling up Pepe to tell him to go and get Fabio, he sat down a bit away and waited.

The knock on Fabio’s door had him confused for a bit, but when he opened the door and saw Pepe standing in front of him in a suit with a red rose in his hands, he became even more confused and slightly scared.

“It’s not what you think Fabs, I’m just helping out a friend. Your boyfriend has asked that you meet him in the lobby of the hotel.” Pepe said as he handed the rose to Fabio.

Fabio took off running towards the lobby, which was about two floors below their room. Inside the lobby, Iker and Sergio was waiting for him with a rose each. 

“Go to the pool there is the next clue Fabio Fox.” Iker smiled as he handed him the roses. 

At the pool, James, Gareth and his ex-wife/best friend Andreia was waiting with more roses and Cheshire cat grins.

“Cris asked me to give you this” Andreia said before handing him a note that said go to the beach, Marcelo is waiting for you there.

He hugged his friends before running faster towards the beach. What was Cris doing? This was the most confusing and weird treasure hunt he’d ever been on, and he hadn’t even seen his boyfriend yet. 

Sure enough, when he got to the beach, Marcelo and Luka was waiting with an iPad and even more roses. 

“Sit down and I’ll explain everything.” Marcelo said as he walked around the table to hand Fabio the tablet. 

“You see, Cris has been planning this surprise for a year, and this video should explain everything!” Luka smiled at him before letting him watch the video.

“Fabio, this might be a little weird, but I wanted to tell you that I love you. So much. Eu amo-te. I have tried to find the right way to do this for months, because I wanted it to be perfect so I’ve decided to show you how much I love you….”

After the intro, I’m There by Hey Violet started playing. Fabio’s eyes widen as he realised why Cris had kept this a secret.

When the song ended, Marry You by Bruno Mars started to play. 

In the end, there was a note to turn around to see the final sign of the 365 days proposal. As he turned around, he saw Cris walking towards him with a sign that said “Casas Comigo?” While starting to bawl his eyes out, Fabio ran to Cris and yelled YES a million times.

Catching Fabio in his arms, he pulled him even closer and kissed him slowly. They only broke apart when they heard cheering behind them.

Laughing, they turned to their friends as they yell, “WHAT DID HE SAY??”

“YES!!”


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months after the proposal and Fabiano is ready to get married ;)

Three months later and everything was ready for the wedding. Cris and Fabio had decided that since the proposal happened in Cristiano’s home region, then the wedding should be in Fabio’s home town of Vila Do Conde, outside of Porto. 

They didn’t want too many people at their wedding, only the people who meant the world to them, so besides their parents it was just Iker, Sergio, Luka, Marcelo, Gareth, James, Pepe, Andreia, Kaká, Mesut and Carlo, since they had all supported them from the start. 

Vitoria and Junior were just as excited as their dads, about the wedding and had helped plan most of it. It was going to be a small ceremony on the beach at sunset, then dinner under the stars next to the beach. 

When the big day arrived, Marcelo was helping Cris get ready when there was a knock on the door. Marcelo opened the door to find Luka standing outside with a small bunch of flowers for the buttonholes in their suits. 

Cris had chosen Marcelo and Luka as his best men, since Marcelo was his best friend and Luka was his husband, so it only seemed right to have them both being the best men. 

Fabio, on the other hand, had Andreia and Iker as his “bridesmaids” which made Sergio extremely jealous, because he thought he would make a much better bridesmaid than Iker. 

Putting on his suit jacket, he looked into the mirror and sighed deeply. Even though he loves Cris more that life, he was still nervous. 

What if he didn’t show up? What if he realised that he still loved Irina and ran away to be with her? What if he tripped on his way to the altar? What if? What if? 

His train of thoughts were interrupted by Andreia placing a flower in his buttonhole. “Relax Fab!! He loves you more than anything, he’s not going to run off with Irina, or whatever stupid idea you have in that big head of yours!!” 

Fabio smiled slightly at her words before pulling her into a hug. “Thank you Andri… I always fail to remember how well you know me… Your support means the world…” She just smiled at him and went to help Vitoria with her flower girl dress. 

One hour later and they were all standing on the beach, waiting for the minister to start the ceremony and everything. 

Cris had to hold back his tears as he saw Fabio walking down the aisle with Vitoria by his side in her pastel blue flower girl dress, which complimented her blond hair and blue eyes perfectly. They both looked so beautiful that it became harder for him to keep himself from crying his eyes out. 

Somewhere behind him, Marcelo must have noticed because he gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

Then the minister started talking and it was soon time for the vows. 

“Fabio, I have been utterly, head over heels in love with you since the moment I met you. Not just because you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, but because of your huge heart, your obsession with foxes, your love for Vitoria and Junior and your acceptance for every part of me, even my grumpy morning freak-outs when the kids hide my hair products for fun. I know I’m not the easiest person to be around or with, but you never complain, and I can’t wait to call you mine forever.” Cris whipped a stray tear away from his eye before looking at Fabio who was beaming at him with the biggest smile on his face.

“Cristiano, eu amo-te. I always have and I probably always will. Besides Vitoria, you are the only person who ever accepted my love for foxes, but I think I love you more than baby foxes. Marrying you is like a dream come true, but not for the reason fangirls would kill to marry you. To me you are so much more than ‘Cristiano Ronaldo’ the world’s best football player. You are kind, generous, and you always help the people who needs you the most. The world is not aware of just how amazing you are and anything else seems like too small words to describe what I feel for you, so here is a bit of a memory from our first date. Remember the dance in the rain at El Retiro? Well… Here goes nothing:

Tell me you love me with the stars in your eyes

My God, I feel alive

You made your way through the darkness and into my dreams

I swear now I believe, I do believe.” Fabio finished and tears were appearing in everyone’s eyes. Luka reached forward and hugged Marcelo close to him. 

“Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aviero, do you take Fabio Alexandre da Silva Coentraõ to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse?”

“I do…” The smile appearing on his face wasn’t going away anytime soon. 

“And do you, Fabio Alexandre da Silva Coentraõ, take Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aviero to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse?”

“Of course I do!!”

“Then with the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband!”

Cris pulled Fabio closer so he could whisper to him: “We actually did it, we are married!” before kissing him long and passionately. 

Their friends and family started cheering and throwing rice at them as they walked towards the reception, with the others following right behind them.

After the wedding photos had been taken, the food had been eating, and the cake had been cut, it was time for the first dance. 

Only Place I Call Home by Every Avenue started playing as they walked out on the dancefloor. 

“Leaving your tears on my shoulder

Your eyes beg me to stay.

We were finally changing.

It’s our luck, we’re a little too late.

I’d take you with me if there was a way.

Sorry, don’t cut it so I say,

Take all of your doubt, 

You can throw ’em out.

You may be unsure, but I know

I’m always coming back.

You can bet on that,

You’re the only place I call home.

Near or far, where you are is where I want to be.

Every lonely night,

Every drunken fight,

Couldn’t make it right, I know.

If it hurts you bad,

Put it on my tab,

I can pay it back tenfold.

You’re the only place I’ve ever called my home.”

The rest of their guests joined them at the dancefloor as the night became darker and the stars a little brighter.

Fabio noticed how Sergio and Iker seemed a bit too drunk as they danced closely while making out messily. Luka was dancing with his arms around Marcelo’s neck and his head rested on his shoulder. They looked so happy. 

What surprised him the most was Gareth and James dancing together so close that not even a penny could tear them apart. 

Everyone was happy, and most important of all, he was happy. He married his best friend, with his family there for him, his friends were all happy and in love. This couldn’t possibly be any better. 

In a couple of hours they would head out on their honeymoon, but for now he was enjoying dancing with Cris and Vitoria and being ridiculously happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and especially to Jesesmorata for being an amazing writer who keeps inspiring me to be a better and more frequent writer. <3
> 
> The song lyrics from Fabio's vows are from this song by Juliet Simms: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCR-2-uBHVA
> 
> The song for the first dance is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xG4UFwQ59Q
> 
> Other songs mentioned in this story is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bryxZQ9jRBY and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlv1rdcpS9M :)
> 
> Anyways I shall be back with a Luka/Marcelo oneshot soon :P Until next time :*  
> Love Laura

**Author's Note:**

> I have used google translate for the Portuguese parts, so they might be wrong, but here is what they are seemingly meaning:  
> "Amor da minha vida" = Love of my life  
> "Eu amo-te" = I love you  
> "Casas Comigo?" = Marry me?
> 
> Parque Del Buen Retiro is a giant park in Madrid and it's lovely :D Also called El Retiro but it means the great retreat :)  
> Also if you didn't know, Madeira is the Portuguese island where Cris was born :) 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a comment for me? :) Love ya all, bye!!!


End file.
